fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Alcidor
|ailments = Attack Down Defense Down |weaknesses = Thunder Ice |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko, adopted by FireBall13 }} Alcidor (カガキュラン, Kagakyuran) is a Leviathan. Physiology Alcidor is mostly colored black and is heavily armored along its back and head. What appears to be the head is actually a tripartite shell that encases the creature's actual head for protection. The shell can open up to reveal the creature's head, which is box-shaped. The shell itself is long and conical. The distal halves of the shell, and its lower jaw is colored yellow. Its four-clawed feet are also colored yellow. A crimson band travels along its back to the cup-shaped tip of its tail, which is entirely red. Abilities Alcidor emits a foul-smelling liquid secretions through pores along the sides of their bodies, the inner surface of its shell, and its tail tip. It can also spray this liquid from its mouth. This liquid is very caustic and can burn the skin and eyes of predators. The shell around its head is incredibly tough and sharp tip can be used to stab enemies. Behavior Alcidor is actually not very aggressive for a Leviathan. However, they will fight back should they feel threatened. It uses its head shell to conceal its real head and to act as a fake head, fooling predators. Habitat Alcidor prefers to inhabit moist areas or areas with bodies of water. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Leviathan *Suborder: Leviathan *Infraorder: Chemical Wyvern *Family: Alcid Alcidor is a species of Leviathan. Habitat Range Alcidor is known to inhabit the Swamp, Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Sunken Hollow, Primal Forest, and the Marshlands. Ecological Niche Alcidor are omnivorous in nature, feeding mainly on insects, mushrooms, and other small prey. Though Alcidor are capable predators, they must compete with other large predatory monsters like Rathalos, Lagiacrus, Seregios, and Plesioth. Biological Adaptations Alcidor's most unique adaption is its ability to produce a highly irritating fluid. It is able to produce this fluid by combining toxins from the inscts and mushrooms it eats with special chemicals produced in its own body. The result is a liquid that is very similar to sulfuric acid, which gives the creature its title. It secretes this acid through pores located on its head, body, and tail via muscular contractions. It can even shoot this acid from its mouth. It has a rectangular head that is often covered by a shell. This shell is composed of three cartilaginous pieces that close around the head and open up when the wyvern needs to eat. Pores located on the inner surfaces of the shell allow it to spray more acid at predators. The creature's back is also protected by cartilaginous armor. Its black, red, and yellow coloring serves as a warning to potential predators. Behavior Alcidor are rather docile in nature until provoked. They prefer to avoid confrontations, but will defend themselves if need be. Attacks *'Bite': The standard bite attack used by most Leviathans. Alcidor will take a step forward as it bites at the Hunter. In rage mode it will bite twice. *'Body Slam': Alcidor rears back, standing on its rear legs. It then falls on the Hunter. If the Hunter is close enough, they will experience a quake effect. In rage mode, it will follow up with a double bite. *'Shell Stab': When its shell is closed around its head, Alcidor will peck at the Hunter like Agnaktor. It will always peck up to four times. It moves faster in rage mode. *'Body Coil': Alcidor "coils" in place like a spring, then "unwinds" itself in an attempt to swat nearby Hunters with either its long neck or tail. *'Tail Whip': Alcidor looks back and whips its tail from side to side. Afterwards it will slam its tail downward, releasing a splash of acid. *'Sliding Charge': Alcidor backs up a little bit, aiming for a Hunter. It then charges, sliding along the ground while undulating its body. In rage mode, it will slide to a stop and turn around mid-slide, then charge again at the same Hunter or another Hunter. *'Hip Check': Alcidor rears itself to its side, and attempts to hip check its target. In rage mode it can perform two in a row similar to Glacial Agnaktor. *'Acid Spray - Body': Alcidor will stomp with its right front foot, then let out a small roar as three streams of acid will shoot out from each side of its body. Causes both Attack Down and Defense Down if a Hunter is it by the streams. *'Acid Spray - Head Shell': Alcidor will open the shell on its head, and shoot streams of acid from the inner surface of each piece. Causes both Attack Down and Defense Down if a Hunter is it by the streams. In rage mode it will slowly wave its head from left to right or right to left. *'Acid Spray - Tail': Alcidor will look back, wave its tail around, and shoot a stream of acid from its tail tip. Causes both Attack Down and Defense Down if a Hunter is it by the streams. In rage mode it will slowly wave its tail from left to right or right to left. Only performs this attacks when a Hunter is behind it. *'Acid Blast': When the shell on its head is open, it will shoot a stream of acid similar to Agnaktor's heat beam. In rage mode it will move the stream 180 degrees form left to fight or right to left. *'Acid Ball': Alcidor shoots a ball of acid from its mouth which flies in an arc. Shoots two acid balls when enraged. Causes both Attack Down and Defense Down if a Hunter is it by the acid balls. *'Acid Rain': Alcidor will look up and shoot several balls of acid towards the sky. Afterwards, the acid globules will rain down around Alcidor in an attempt to douse Hunters near it in acid. Causes both Attack Down and Defense Down if a Hunter is it by the acid balls. Carves Low Rank High Rank G-Rank Notes *Alcidor's head shell, back, and front legs can be broken. Its tail can be severed. *Alcidor's roar requires Earplugs to block when its head is covered, and requires HG Earplugs when its head is revealed. *When low on stamina, it will be unable to spray acid. It will feed on herbivores or a carcass when it does. *Its ability to spray acid comes from the defense mechanism of certain millipede species. Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Attack Down Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:FireBall13 Category:MonsterHunterFlacko